


Сделка

by Anuk_sama



Category: Misfits, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama





	Сделка

Таких клиентов у Сета еще не было, а Сет на своем веку дилера «способностей» повидал многих: и продавцов, и покупателей. В основном, это были отчаявшиеся обыватели, не знающие, что делать с внезапно открывшимися возможностями, или жадные до денег мелкие дельцы, но чаще всего разного сорта долбоебы, ну и всякие ебнутые на голову. Этот тип не был похож ни на кого, один его прикид стоил как средней паршивости «способность», а выглядел он так, что становилось ясно: он и так может получить и сделать все, что посчитает нужным, без всяких сверхъестественных вмешательств. От его сканирующего взгляда Сет едва не поежился, мысленно послал все к ебеням и указал на кресло для посетителей:  
— Чем могу?  
Майкрофт присел за стол, подперев сложенными в замок ладонями подбородок:  
— Меня интересует «способность» мистера Янга.  
Сет ощутил себя как на допросе и нервно повел плечами.  
— Не только вас. Товар продан, — отрезал Сет, желая как можно скорее закончить разговор.  
— Новый владелец готов отказаться от притязаний, — в серо-голубых глаза бегущей строкой читалось «Я весьма осведомлен».  
Сет чертыхнулся, злясь на себя, что перед тем, как окончательно свернуть дела, решил принять еще одного клиента. Зная свою удачливость, не мог не предполагать, что обязательно случится какой-нибудь пиздец, хотя бы в лице педантичного джентльмена в строгом костюме-тройке. Его внешний вид Сета не обманывал, волнами исходящее от посетителя ощущение опасности казалось почти осязаемым. Нужны были деньги, — попытался оправдаться Сет, только их всегда не хватало, так что оставалось только принять тот факт, что он опять вляпался, потому что, приняв клиента, уже глупо давать задний ход. Сет молчал.  
— Я бы мог предложить оплатить изъятие и передачу «способности», удвоив сумму, скажем, за срочность, — спокойно продолжил джентльмен.  
— Отчетливо слышу «но».  
Клиент хищно ухмыльнулся:  
— О, это взаимно. Интересно узнать, что же вас настораживает в моем предложении?  
— Вы.  
Джентльмен откинулся в кресле и хохотнул.  
— Прекрасные инстинкты, — похвалил он.  
Сет тяжело вздохнул:  
— Я отхожу от дел и прикрываю бизнес.  
— Прискорбно.  
— Я не хотел бы делать что-то, что помешало бы мне покинуть страну.  
— Об этом не беспокойтесь, — джентльмен демонстративно медленно извлек из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт и положил на стол.  
— Что это?  
— Новые документы для вас и вашей подруги, ракетчицы, — весело хмыкнул он. — Свидетельство о вашей смерти для ваших м-м-м партнеров по прошлому бизнесу и билеты в один конец в одну небольшую теплую страну.  
— И что требуется от меня? Устное соглашение на пожизненное предоставление услуг?  
— Ну что вы! Всего лишь лояльность. Мой весьма конкретный заказ я оплачу уже озвученным образом.  
— И конечно, если я соглашаюсь, то автоматически по обоим пунктам? Вы меня купить пытаетесь?  
— Всего лишь завербовать.  
— И зачем этот спектакль с иллюзией выбора?  
— Угрозы не самый эффективный метод воздействия, тем более, когда речь идет о сотрудничестве.  
Сет потер лоб, резко одернул руку и выдохнул:  
— Черт с вами. Что там с бессмертием?  
Джентльмен улыбнулся:  
— Мистер Найтли уже ждет вас в машине. А это, — перед Сетом на стол легло фото хмурого кудрявого мужчины, — тот, кому вы должны передать «способность».  
— Парень из новостей? — Сет на минуту задумался, вспоминая имя. — Шерлок?  
— Именно. До места передачи вас доставят. Аванс получите после изъятия, остальное по возвращению.  
Джентльмен встал и направился к выходу, замерев у двери, он обернулся и жестом указал следовать за ним. Сет встал, накинул куртку и пошел за ним. А какие были варианты? 

Задумавшись, Шерлок не успел сделать шаг в сторону, и парень сбил его с ног.  
— Прости, прости, — запричитал он. — Я случайно! Ты не ушибся? Давай помогу.  
Шерлок проигнорировал протянутую руку, но парень прихватил его чуть выше локтя и помог подняться, начал отряхивать испачкавшееся пальто, не переставая оправдываться.  
— Извини, я не хотел. Я оплачу химчистку, — не сдавался парень.  
— Не стоит, все в порядке, — сквозь зубы процедил Шерлок.  
— Я оставлю номер. Я Сет.  
Желая поскорее от него отделаться, Шерлок натянуто улыбнулся и пожал его руку. Парень резко дернул его на себя, так что полы расстегнутого пальто скрыли от окружающих свечение, исходящее от соединенных рукопожатием ладоней. Шерлок распахнул глаза, уставившись на Сета — скорее всего выдуманное имя. По руке будто пустили слабый разряд тока и тепла, постепенно разливающегося по телу. Ощущение прошло, как только парень отпустил его, и Шерлок схватил его за ворот куртки.  
— Что это?  
— Подарок от брата.  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Про грозу слышал?  
— «Способность»? Какая?  
— Бессмертие. Не злоупотребляй, — хмыкнул парень, разжал пальцы Шерлока и быстро скрылся в толпе.


End file.
